Peaches In OZ
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is another parody fan-fiction with Ice Age! This time it's the Wizard of OZ (made by L.Frank Baum) Peaches and Louis have being sucked into a world called the Land of Oz, In order to get home, with the help of three new friends, They must defeat the Wicked Witch and find The Wizard of OZ to get back home. Will Peaches and Louis ever return home? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! AG Wicked here with another movie fanfiction parody with Ice Age**

**This time it's the Wizard of OZ by L. Frank Baum**

**Hope you like my parody of the Ice Age and Wizard of OZ**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Peaches In OZ**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

In the Ice Age world, Peaches was walking along the path with her boyfriend Louis as she was rubbing his head with her trunk.

"Are you OK Louis? She didn't hurt you that hard, Did she?" Peaches asked.

"I'll be OK, I just wish Granny could stop hitting me just because I wanted to ask her something" said Louis.

"Hey weiner! How about ya stop disturbing and get some food for me next time!" Granny cracked.

"She's nothing but a wicked old witch" Louis mumbled.

"Louis, That's not nice" Peaches replied.

"Sorry" Louis apologised.

Soon the two mammals went up to Ellie and Shira as they were organising some berries.

"Mum, can you help Louis? His head is bruised by Granny" Peaches asked.

"Not now sweetie, I'm trying to count" Ellie replied.

"But mum, I really want you to help Louis" said Peaches.

"Not right now Peaches, Later" said Ellie.

"You never pay attention to me anymore" Peaches sighed.

"Of course I do darling" said Ellie.

"It's just you and the others have being so distant since last week" said Peaches.

"Honey, I'm being busy and so has your father and your uncles" said Ellie.

"I know" Peaches sighed.

"Now can I go back at counting please?" Ellie asked.

"OK mum" Peaches sadly replied as she walks off.

"Nice to see you madam" Louis politely waved at Ellie.

"You too Louis" said Ellie.

Shira watches them go and sighed

"Poor kid, I feel bad for her"

"I know but it is her birthday party, So we had to be distant her so she doesn't find out about the surprise party like last time" said Ellie.

"I guess so" Shira nodded.

Meanwhile Manny and Sid were setting up the tree with decorations.

"Sid, Hand me the peach" said Manny.

Sid goes to get a fruit but got an mango instead as he hands it to Manny.

"I said peach, Not mango you idiot" Manny sternly replied and hits Sid on the head.

"Get it right" Manny snapped.

"Fine!" Sid snapped back.

Peaches saw what happened and said

"Why are you heartless to Uncle Sid daddy? Can't you be more nicer to him?"

"I would if Sid doesn't screw up on things" Manny replied.

"Well unlike you, My brain is not made of straw" Sid scoffed.

Manny grunted in annoyance as Peaches said

"What are you doing anyway daddy?"

"Nothing that concerns you Peaches, Now run along" said Manny.

"But dad-!" Peaches started.

"No buts, Just go sweetie" said Manny.

"Fine" Peaches sighed and walks off.

"And stay out of trouble!" Manny called out.

"Poor kid" Sid sighed.

"I know, Now let's not laze about! Let's get back to work" said Manny.

"I know, I know! I am helping you aren't I?" Sid asked.

Manny just sighed and calmly replied

"Yes Sid and I'm sorry I hit your head"

"It's fine, I'm sorry for saying your head is made out of straw" Sid replied.

"It's alright and thank you for helping me, You're doing a good job" Manny said as he smiles at his friend and pats him on the back.

"Thanks" Sid thanked.

"I will say this, you're more helpful than Diego, Where is he?" Manny impatiently asked as he looks around.

"Last time I saw him, He said he was going hunting again" said Sid.

"Oh gees! Why can't he spend one day helping us out for his niece's birthday party instead of hunting?" Manny groaned.

"Well for Diego, He said he has pride" said Sid.

"Oh please! That sabre hasn't got pride since the day he came to our herd" Manny scoffed.

"Or maybe when he lost it when he showed us he was afraid of the water" Sid replied.

The two looked at each other and laughed at the memory of Diego being scared of water.

Meanwhile Peaches and Louis were walking in the woods when suddenly Diego lunges at Louis and pins him to the ground.

"Aaaaaah!" Louis screamed.

"Uncle Diego! What are you doing?!" Peaches exclaimed.

"Oh! Sorry! I thought you were Crash and Eddie" Diego replied in embarrassment.

"Why?" Louis and Peaches asked.

"Those two disturb my hunt...again" Diego sternly replied.

Suddenly Crash and Eddie popped out from behind the bushes and shouted

"BOO!"

Peaches and Louis yelped in alarmed except for Diego who stared at them angrily.

"Got you!" Crash laughed.

"Did that scare you kitty cat?" Eddie mocked.

"No but this may scare you" Diego deviously replied as he reveals his claws and growls at the twins

"RETREAT!" The twin cried and flees as the sabre goes after them.

"Those two never stop do they?" Louis sighed.

Soon Louis sees peaches lying on the ground, looking sad.

"Hey, are you OK?" Louis asked.

"No...My family is avoiding me...It's like I'm not their daughter anymore" Peaches sadly replied.

"Don't say that Peaches, They love you, they're just busy lately" Louis replied.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up" Peaches sighed.

"I'm sure they still care about you" Louis comforted.

"Louis..." Peaches started.

"Yeah?" Louis asked.

"You wanna know what I wish for?" Peaches asked.

"What?" Louis said.

"I wish that I could go to a place that where I can feel like I belong...And I'm not talking about an island or a beach or a deep forest...I wish I can go to a world somewhere over the rainbow where everything is magical" Peaches replied.

"Like that Wonderland dream world you were telling me about?" Louis asked.

"Similar but more out of this world" Peaches replied.

"Well...if that happens, Can I come with you?" Louis asked.

"Of course Louis! You're my sweetheart and wherever I go, You're always be there with me" Peaches giggled and she kissed the molehog on the cheek.

Suddenly they heard a thunder roaring as the two mammals got up in alert.

"Uh-oh! I think a storm is coming" Louis whimpered.

"Come on! We better get home" said Peaches.

The two mammals started to head back as a storm grew wilder and wilder until there was a cyclone...

* * *

**Oh no!**

**A storm is coming!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. The Cyclone

**Chapter 2: The Cyclone**

* * *

A cyclone was heading for the herd's cave as the herd gets into cover.

"Is that everyone?!" Manny called out.

"Wait! Where's Peaches?!" Ellie cried.

"I think she and Louis are still out there" Sid whimpered.

"Oh no! Peaches!" Manny cried.

Meanwhile Peaches and Louis were struggling to get out of the storm.

"We must get back inside!" Louis shouted.

"OK!" Peaches shouted back.

Soon they saw a cave and goes inside as Peaches looks around.

"Mum?! Dad?! Uncle Sid?! Uncle Diego?!" Peaches cried.

"Crash?! Eddie?! Shira?! Granny?! Where are you guys?!" Louis also cried.

"Mum?! Dad?!" Peaches cried again.

Suddenly a log hits Peaches on the back of the head as she exclaims in pain and falls to the ground.

"Aaaah!" Peaches cried.

"PEACHES!" Louis exclaimed as he rushes to his girlfriend.

Peaches felt dizzy and hazy as she closes her eyes for a moment and soon she opens them back up as she looks around and sees Louis shaking her.

"Peaches, Peaches wake up! Please wake up!" Louis begged.

"Ow...Louis? What happened?" Peaches moaned in pain.

"Your head was being hit by a log, Are you OK?" Louis asked in concern.

"I'm fine" Peaches replied.

Soon the two mammals looked outside to see that they're inside the cyclone.

"Oh my god! We're inside the cyclone" Louis gasped.

The two mammals looked down to see that they were high in the air in the cave in the middle of the cyclone.

Soon they saw a few trees and animals passing by.

"Hey Louis!" Peaches said.

"Yeah?" Louis asked.

"What's that?" Peaches asked as she points to a figure heading towards them.

The two mammals saw a sloth that resembles Sid's mother Eunice, only she was more ugly and was wearing a black dress with a pointy hat.

"Is that a witch?" Louis whimpered.

The witch gave out a loud crackle as she lunges at them. Peaches screams as she grabs a log and hits the witch away like a ball.

"Waaaaaaah!" The witch screamed as she falls down the cyclone.

"Nice shot" said Louis.

"Thanks" Peaches replied.

Soon they realise that they weren't in the cyclone anymore.

"Uh-oh!" Peaches gulped.

"Maybe we should-!"

But before Louis could finish, the cave begins to fall as the two mammals kept screaming in fright as they hold onto each other. Then, with a loud thump, the cave lands on the ground and everything was silent.

Peaches and Louis opened their eyes and looked at each other as everything went quiet.

"Are you OK Peaches?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, You?" Peaches asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Louis.

"What happened?" Peaches asked.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out" said Louis.

Soon they exit out of the cave and saw that they were no longer in the Ice Age world but rather in another place.

This place has little houses, little bridges and a clean crystal lake as the ground was covered with bricks made of yellow.

Louis and Peaches were amazed by this new place they were at as Louis said

"Peaches, I've a feeling we're not in the Ice Age anymore"

"We must be over the rainbow" said Peaches.

"How can that be? We're still on Earth" said Louis.

Suddenly they saw a bubble heading toward them.

"What's that?" Peaches gasped.

"Don't know!" Louis replied.

Soon the big bubble landed as it reveals a beautiful anthro female sabre that resembles Shira only she was wearing a blue bubbly dress with a sliver bubbly wand.

"OK, Now I _know _we're not in the Ice Age" Peaches whispered to Louis.

* * *

**Peaches and Louis are now in Oz**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay Tune To Find Out!**


	3. Munchkinland

**Chapter 3: Munchkinland**

* * *

Peaches and Louis were staring at the sabre who resembles Shira as Louis whispered

"Hey Peaches, Doesn't she look like Shira?"

"Indeed, What is aunt Shira doing here?" Peaches asked as she looks at Louis.

"I'm afraid you confuse me for someone else dears"

The two mammals looked ahead and saw the anthro blue dressed sabre in front of them as they jumped in alarmed.

"Didn't see that coming" Louis blushed.

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" The sabre asked Peaches.

"Who, me?" Peaches asked as the sabre nodded

"No, I'm not a witch! I'm Peaches from the Ice Age" Peaches added.

"Oh! Well is that the Witch?" The sabre asked as she points at Louis.

"What? Me? No! I'm a boy!" Louis replied.

"Why are you asking us if we're witches?" Peaches asked.

"To be honest, I'm a little muddled. The Munchkins called me because a new witch has just dropped a cave on the Wicked Witch of the East. And there's the cave, and here you two are, and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East" The sabre replied.

She points to the cave as the two mammals saw two legs above a hole with ruby slippers.

"Louis...Is that the witch we bumped into?" Peaches asked.

"Ummm...L-Let me check" Louis replied.

He hops off Peaches and goes to the legs as he looks into the hole under the cave and jumped in alarmed.

"Yep! That's her!" Louis whimpered.

"Oh my!" Peaches gasped as Louis runs back to her.

"And so what the Munchkins want to know is, are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" The sabre asked.

"But we've already told you, We're not witches at all" Peaches replied.

"Yeah, witches are old and ugly" Louis added.

Suddenly they heard high pitched giggling as they look around to see that there was no one around except for the sabre and themselves.

"What was that?" Louis asked.

The Munchkins! They're laughing because I am a witch! I'm Glinda the Good" Glinda introduced herself

"You are?!" Peaches asked in confusion.

"To be honest madam, You look more like a fairy more than a witch" Louis said.

Glinda giggled and replied

"No little one, If I was a fairy, I'd be small and have wings on my back"

"Wow! Good point" Louis nodded

"You're a witch? Sorry but we never heard of a beautiful witch before" said Peaches.

"Only bad witches are ugly my dears" Glinda giggled.

"Right" Louis and Peaches both replied

"The Munchkins are happy because you two have freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East" said Glinda

"Munchkins? What are Munchkins?" Peaches asked.

"The little hyraxes that live in this land! This is Munchkinland, and you two are their national heroes, my dears" Glinda replied.

Soon she walks to the top stand and called out

"It's all right, you may all come out and thank them"

Peaches and Louis then sees hyraxes coming out of their hiding places as each hyraxes were wearing adorable clothes that makes the Munchkins looks so adorable and sweet

"Who are they?" One of the Munchkins asked.

"Where did they come from?" Another Munchkin asked.

"Follow Munchkins, This is Peaches the mammoth and this is...um...Who are you?" Glinda asked the molehog.

"Louis the molehog" Louis replied.

"Louis the molehog and these two are from a star called Ice Age" said Glinda.

As the hyraxes mumbled to each other, Peaches whispers to Louis

"I think we're on another planet"

"Peaches, I'm thinking the same thing too now" Louis whispers back.

"So these two have destroyed the Wicked witch?" Another Munchkin asked.

"Indeed so my dears and because of that, A miracle has occurred" Glinda replied.

"Oh no, no! It really was no miracle. What happened was just this!

The wind began to switch, the cave to pitch

And suddenly the hinges started to unhitch.

Just then, the witch, to satisfy an itch

Went flying on her broomstick thumbing for a hitch" Peaches explained.

"Peaches, Did you rhyme that?" Louis asked.

"I think I did" Peaches replied.

"Well that was rich!" A Munchkin said.

"So follow Munchkins, The danger is gone now and forever" Glinda replied.

The Munchkins cheered as two of them went up to them with flowers.

"We thank you very sweetly, for doing it so neatly" The first Munchkin replied as he hands Louis a flower.

You've killed her so completely, that we thank you very sweetly" Another Munchkin replied as she hands Peaches a flower.

"Let the joyous news be spread! The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!" Glinda happily announced.

The Munchkins cheered as they begin singing

_Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead._

_Which old Witch?_

_The Wicked Witch!_

_Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead._

_Wake up, you sleepy head._

_Rub your eyes_

_Get out of bed._

_Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead!_

_She's gone where the Goblins go_

_Below...Below...Below_

_Yo ho, let's open up and sing_

_And ring the bells out._

_Ding Dong! The merry-oh!_

_Sing it high_

_Sing it low_

_Let them know_

_The Wicked Witch is dead!"_

The Munchkins cheered again as Glinda took Peaches and Louis to the Town Hall of Munchkinland where the Mayor is waiting for them.

"As Mayor of the Munchkin City in the County of the Land of Oz, I welcome you two most regally" The Mayor said as the two mammals bowed before the major.

"But we've got to verify it legally to see if she is morally, ethic'ly, spiritually, physically, positively, absolutely, undeniably and reliably dead!" The Barrister of Munchkinland pointed out.

"Very well, Sent the Coroner here" said The Mayor.

Soon the Coroner came to them with a scroll and said

"As Coroner, I must aver, I thoroughly examined her.

And she's not only merely dead, She's really, most sincerely dead"

The Major and Barrister clapped their paws as the Major then cheered

"Then this is a day of Independence! For all the Munchkins and their descendants! Let the joyous news be spread! The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!"

The Munchkins cheered and sing again

_Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead._

_Which old Witch?_

_The Wicked Witch!_

_Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead._

_Wake up, you sleepy head._

_Rub your eyes_

_Get out of bed._

_Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead!_

_She's gone where the Goblins go_

_Below...Below...Below_

_Yo ho, let's open up and sing_

_And ring the bells out._

_Ding Dong! The merry-oh!_

_Sing it high_

_Sing it low_

_Let them know_

_The Wicked Witch is dead!"_

Peaches looks at Louis and asked

"Louis, Are we heroes?"

"I think so" Louis nodded.

"Of course you two are heroes, You got rid of Oz's evil witch" Glinda replied.

"Well OK then" Peaches smiled and Louis smiled with her.

Soon Glinda took the two mammals to the middle of the crowd as the Munchkins made a huge circle and two little female hyraxes in ballerina dresses dance their way to Peaches and sang

"_We represent the Lullaby League, the Lullaby League,_

_The Lullaby League And in the name of the Lullaby League_

_We wish to welcome you to Munchkinland" _

Soon the three ballerinas gave Peaches roses as Peaches replied.

"Awww! Thanks dearies!"

Soon three male hyraxes with lollipops went up to Louis and sang

"_We represent the Lollypop Guild, the Lollypop Guild, The Lollypop Guild and in the name of the Lollypop Guild! We wish to welcome you to Munchkinland"_

Then the male hyraxes gave Louis the lollipops as Louis said

"Wow! Thanks guys"

Glinda then took Peaches and Louis to the Town Hall once more as the Munchkins sang

_We welcome you to Munchkinland_

_Tra la la la la la_

_Tra la la tra la la_

_Tra la la la la la la_

"From now on you both'll be history and we will glorify your names" The Major said as he bows before Peaches and Louis.

"You'll be a bust in the hall of fame!" Glinda replied.

"Wow! Thank you guys!" Peaches thanked.

"Yeah that's so nice of you" Louis added.

"No, Thank you two for helping us with peace at last" The Major thanked.

As Glinda, Peaches and Louis watches the Munchkins singing and dancing with joy, Louis looks up to see a fireball in the sky.

"Hey Miss Glinda, What's that?" Louis asked as he points to the fireball.

Glinda looks at it and gasps in horror as she replies

"Oh no! It can't be!"

"What's wrong?" Peaches asked in concern.

The Munchkins stopped the celebration and saw the fireball as they were getting very scared and panicking.

"Everyone! Get to safety! Now!" Glinda called out.

The Munckins started screaming in terror and got to cover safely as Peaches cries

"What's happening?"

Glinda stands close to Louis and Peaches as she replies

"Brace yourselves"

Soon the fireball hits the ground as it lift a small hole in the ground.

"W-What's that?" Louis asked.

Soon fire begins raise up from the hole as shadowing figure approaches from the smoke.

"Oh no!" The Major whimpered.

"Not her!" The Barriester cried.

"Who is it?" Louis asked in fear.

"You're about to find out" Glinda replied.

Soon a green skinned sloth that resembles Granny appeared from the smoke as she was coughing heavily.

"Note to self! No hot streak for me tonight! I really should cut back on those baking beans" The green sloth coughed.

* * *

**So a new evil witch has arrived at the scene!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	4. The Wicked Witch of the West

**Chapter 4: The Wicked Witch of the West**

* * *

The green skinned witch that resembles Granny sees the feet of the Witch of the East as she heads to it as she pokes it with her broomstick

"Gee sis, you fall so hard you decided to sleep under a cave?!" The witch laughed.

Soon she pokes the legs then she did it again and then realizes her sister is dead.

"Oh she's dead" The witch added.

"Who's that?" Louis asked.

"It's the Wicked Witch" One of the Munchkins cried.

"Wait a minute! I thought you said she was dead!" Peaches said to Glinda.

"That was her sister, The Wicked Witch of the East" Glinda replied.

"So who's this?" Louis asked.

"This is the Wicked Witch of the West" Glinda replied.

"Wait! Is she worse than the other one?" Peaches asked.

"She kinda looks like an old lady to me" Louis added.

"Don't be fool by her looks little one, she maybe clueless at times but believe me, She is most evil and powerful wicked witch in all of OZ" Glinda pointed out.

The Wicked Witch then growls at Glinda

"Who killed my sister?! Who killed the Witch of the East?!"

The witch looks at the two mammals

"Was it you two?"

"Look, it was an accident" Louis tried to explain.

"Well my little molehog, I cause accidents too! Hang on! Wasn't there something I was meant to do?" The Witch asked to herself.

Soon she starts mumbling to herself as the two mammals were so confused as Peaches said

"Are you sure she is Wicked as you say she is?"

"Positive" Glinda nodded.

"Excuse me for a moment, I must check me list" said the Witch.

Soon the Witch of the West got a scroll and looks at it as she said

"Make dramatic entrance, Check! Scare little furballs, Check! Toy with Glinda, Getting to that! Get some ham and cheese, Check! Get ruby slippers! Now that's what I had to do!"

She then turns to the others and said

"I'll be back"

She heads for the ruby slipper but finds them gone from the Witch of the East as she snapped

"They're gone! The ruby slippers! What have you done with them?! Get them back to me or I'll-!"

"It's too late! There they are and there they stay" said Glinda as she points to Peaches's feet.

Louis and Peaches looks down to see that the mammoth's front feet have the ruby slippers on them.

"What the?! How did my feet fit into those slippers?" Peaches gasped.

"Honey, this is OZ! Anything is possible" said Glinda.

"Where have I heard that before?" Peaches asked to herself.

The Wicked Witch of the West was furious as she storms to Peaches and hissed

"Give me back my slippers! I'm the only who knows who to use them! There're no use to you"

"N-No! I won't give them to you, If you're wicked as Glinda says you are, Then I won't do it" Peaches replied.

The Witch glares at Peaches and growled.

"Give me the slippers now! Give them back to me! Give them back"

"Don't do it Peaches, The magic in those slippers are very powerful or she wouldn't want them so badly" Glinda said.

"Stay of this Glinda or I'll turn to a mango and chew with me teeth…that is if I had any" The Wicked Witch snapped.

"No! You have no power here! Be gone or else someone will drop a cave on you!" Glinda warned.

The Wicked Witch of the West looks alarmed as she asked

"What? Seriously? Someone can drop a cave on you?"

"Well it happened to your sister, so it could happen to you" Louis replied.

"Well in that case I should- Oh ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ah! Nice try losers but I'm not THAT stupid to be scared like that" Granny evilly laughed.

"Just go and leave the Munchkins in peace" Glinda sternly replied.

"Very well, I'll bid my time for my revenge" The Wicked Witch warned Glinda.

She then glares at the two mammals and growled

"And as for you two little mammals, I would destroy you right here, right now but unfortunately I'm running late for my Evil Council meeting so I don't have the time"

"Well…then you best be on your own" Louis whimpered.

"Oh I will but I'll be after you two, Mark my words….So just try and stay out of my way, just try" The Witch evilly replied.

She then walks off to the crash site as she turns back and adds

"I'll get you my pretty and your little molehog too"

She was about to leave when she looks at Glinda and evilly giggles

"And one more thing Glinda"

She expands his hand as green lighting hits Glinda's wand and turns it into stone.

"Oh no!" Glinda gasped.

The Wicked Witch evilly laughed as she summons her broom and fly away on it as the others can hear her cheering

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e!"

As soon as she was gone, Glinda called out

"It's alright guys, you can come out now, She's gone"

The Munchkins come out of their hiding places as Glinda then said to Louis and Peaches

"I'm afraid you two have made rather a bad enemy of the Wicked Witch of the West. The sooner you get out of Oz altogether, the safer you two will be, my dears"

"I give anything to go back home" said Peaches.

"But what about you? I mean you are a witch, Can you just send us back home?" Louis asked.

"I'm afraid it's not possible now since the Wicked Witch has stripped me of my powers by turning my wand to stone" said Glinda.

"So you're powerless?" Peaches asked.

"I'm afraid so" Glinda sadly nodded.

"Is that anyone else who can help us?" Louis asked

"The only person who might help you both is the great and wonderful Wizard of Oz himself!" Glinda replied.

"The Wizard of Oz? Is he good or is he wicked?" Peaches asked

"Oh, He's very good, but very mysterious. He lives in the Emerald City and that's a long journey from here. Did you bring a broomstick with you?" Glinda replied.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't" Peaches shook her head.

"Well, then, you two will have to walk. The Munchkins will see you safely to the border of Munchkinland and remember, never let those ruby slippers off your feet for a moment, or you will be at the mercy of the Wicked Witch of the West" said Glinda.

"But, how do we start for Emerald City?" Louis asked

"It's always best to start at the beginning and all you two must do is follow the Yellow Brick Road" said Glinda as she point to the road that Peaches and Louis were on?

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road?" Peaches asked.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road?" Louis asked

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road" said The Mayor

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road" said a male Munchkin.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road" said Glinda.

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road" said the Barrister.

Soon the Munchkins starts singing as Peaches and Louis follow the yellow brick road.

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road._

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road._

_Follow, follow, follow, follow,_

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road._

_Follow the Yellow Brick_

_Follow the Yellow Brick_

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road._

_You're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz_

_If ever a Wiz there was._

_If ever oh ever a Wiz there was_

_The Wizard of Oz_

_Is one because_

_Because, because, because, because, because..._

_Because of the wonderful things he does..._

_You're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

As Peaches and Louis follows the brick road out of Munchkinland, They look back one last time to see the Munchkins cheering and Glinda waving goodbye to them as she smiles at them.

"Well Peaches, Let's find the Wizard and get home" said Louis.

"Yeah" Peaches happily nodded.

Soon the two mammals started their journey to see the Wizard of OZ.

* * *

**Peaches and Louis are on their way to the Emerald City**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. The Scarecrow

**Chapter 5: The Scarecrow**

* * *

Peaches and Louis continued walking along the yellow brick road when they stopped at cornfield and they saw two paths with yellows bricks.

"Follow the yellow brick road? But which one?" Peaches asked.

"Gees! It would have being nice if Glinda gave us a map" Louis sighed.

"Pardon me! That way is a nice way"

The two mammals looked around as all they can see is a scarecrow that resembles Sid and nothing else

"Who said that?" Peaches called out.

"Um...Maybe it's that scarecrow over there" Louis suggested.

"Don't be silly Louis. Scarecrows don't talk" Peaches replied

"It's pleasant down that way, too"

They looked around again as Louis saw the Scarecrow pointing in the other way.

"Peaches, Wasn't that scarecrow pointing the other way?" Louis asked.

"Of course, people do go both ways!"

This time they saw the scarecrow pointing both ways.

"Did you see that?!" Louis gasped.

"Yes I did" Peaches nodded.

"Excuse me, You did say something, didn't you?" Louis said to the Scarecrow.

"No I didn't!" The scarecrow replied.

"Yes you did" said Peaches.

"No I didn't" The scarecrow replied.

"You did so" Peaches said.

"I didn't say anything" said the Scarecrow.

"Yes you did, You're speaking to us now" Louis snapped.

"Oh what do you know! I am speaking now! My bad" The Scarecrow chuckled.

"Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?" Peaches asked.

"That's the trouble. I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a brain, only straw" The Scarecrow replied.

"How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?" Louis asked.

"I don't know! But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?" The Scarecrow replied.

"Yeah" Louis slowly nods

"Well, we haven't really met properly, How do you do? I'm Peaches and this is Louis" said Peaches.

"I'm the Scarecrow and well I'm not feeling at all well. You see, it's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back" The Scarecrow replied.

"Wow! that must be terribly uncomfortable. Can't you get down?" Louis asked

"No I can't" The Scarecrow replied

"Well don't worry, We'll help you" said Peaches as she and Louis got to where the scarecrow is

"Thank you, that's very kind of you two" The Scarecrow thanked.

Soon Peaches sees a nail on the pole where the Scarecrow is hanging onto as she pulls it off. Suddenly the Scarecrow falls to the ground as hay came out of the green sweater.

"Oh my!" Peaches gasped.

"Are you OK?" Louis asked.

"Oh no, I just keep picking it up and putting it back in again" The Scarecrow chuckled as he puts the hay back inside him.

Soon he got up and sighs happily as he cheers

"Wow! it's good to be free!"

He jumps happily but then trips over as Peaches and Louis gasped in alarmed and checks to see if the Scarecrow is OK.

"Did I scare you?" The Scarecrow asked.

"No, I just thought you hurt yourself" Peaches replied.

"So I didn't scare you two?" The Scarecrow asked again.

"No" The two mammals replied.

"I didn't think so" The Scarecrow sadly replied.

Soon a crow lands on the Scarecrow's shoulder and pecks him

"Boo! Scat!" The Scarecrow weakly said.

The crow then flew away with a piece of hay as the Scarecrow sadly added

"You see, I can't even scare a crow! They come from miles around just to eat in my field and laugh in my face!"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Peaches replied.

"Oh, I'm a failure, because I haven't got a brain" The Scarecrow moaned in sadness.

"Well, what would you do with a brain if you had one?" Peaches asked.

"Well...If I had a brain, I could..." The Scarecrow started and then he starts to sing

_I could while away the hours,_

_Conferring with the flowers,_

_Consultin' with the rain._

_And my head I'd be scratchin'_

_While my thoughts were busy hatchin'_

_If I only had a brain._

_I'd unravel every riddle_

_For any individ'le_

_In trouble or in pain._

Peaches then decided to sing with him

_With the thoughts you'll be thinkin'_

_You could be another Lincoln_

_If you only had a brain._

The Scarecrow smiled at Peaches and sings again

_Oh, I could tell you why_

_The ocean's near the shore_

_I could think of things I never think before,_

_And then I'd sit - and think some more._

_I would not be just a nuffin'_

_My head all full of stuffin'_

_My heart all full of pain._

_I would dance and be merry_

_Life would be a ding-a-derry_

_If I only had a brain!_

The Scarecrow then trips again as hay came out of his hands and he then stuffs it back it

"Wow! If we had Scarecrows like you back in Ice Age that could do that, the bullies will be scared to pieces!" Peaches happily said as she helps the Scarecrow back up

"They would?" The Scarecrow asked as the two mammals nodded and then he added

"Where's Ice Age?"

"That's where we live and we want to get back there so badly" Peaches replied.

"That's why we're going all the way to Emerald City to get the Wizard of Oz to help us" Louis added.

"You're going to see a Wizard?" The Scarecrow asked

"Yep!" Louis replied.

Do you think if I went with you two, this Wizard would give me some brains?" The Scarecrow asked.

Peaches and Louis looked at each other for a moment until Peaches replied

"I couldn't say. But even if he didn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now"

"Well yeah, that's true" The Scarecrow shrugged.

"But I'm think you can come" Peaches replied.

"Peaches, Remember the wicked old witch?" Louis whispered

"Oh yeah...Well...On second thought, Maybe you'd better not. I've got a witch mad at two, and you might get in danger" Peaches replied.

"Witch? I'm not afraid of a witch! I'm not afraid of anything" The Scarecrow proudly replied.

The two mammals raised their eyebrows at the Scarecrow and soon he leans closer to them and whispers

"Except for fire"

"I don't blame you for that" Peaches replied.

"Me nether" Louis added.

"But I'd face a giant sea of fire for the chance of getting some brains" said the Scarecrow.

The two mammals looked unsure at the Scarecrow and then he added

"I won't be any trouble because I don't think and I won't try to manage things because I can't think! Won't you two take to see the Wizard pretty please?"

Peaches looks at Louis who smiles and nods at her and then she looks at the Scarecrow and smiles at him as she replies

"Yes, we'll take you to see the Wizard"

"Hooray! We're off to see a Wizard!" The Scarecrow cheered

"To Oz?" Louis and Peaches happily asked

"To Oz!" The Scarecrow replied.

Peaches hold the Scarecrow's hands as Louis climbs on one of Peaches's tusks.

"So...Which way is the Emerald City?" Louis asked.

"Hey look!" The Scarecrow replied as he points to a sign that says

"Emerald City this way"

"Why didn't we see that before? Oh well! Let's go" Peaches replied.

Soon they were on their way as they started singing

_We're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz_

_If ever a Wiz there was_

_If ever oh ever a Wiz there was,_

_The Wizard of Oz_

_Is one because_

_Because, because, because, because, because_

_Because of the wonderful things he does._

_We're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

* * *

**The Scarecrow (who resembles Sid) now joins the duo!**

**Will he get brains?**

**Will Louis and Peaches ever return home from Oz?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. The Tin Mammoth

**Chapter 6: The Tin Mammoth**

* * *

The trio continues on their way to the Wizard as they walk on the yellow brick road.

"Hey Peaches, I'm getting a little hungry, Can we get something to eat?" Louis asked.

"Well we could but we don't know where we can find some food" Peaches replied.

"Look! Apples!" The Scarecrow replied as he points to a tree with apples.

"Well there you go Louis" Peaches happily said

They went to the apple tree as Peaches was about to take an apple when suddenly a tree branch smacks Peaches on the trunk.

"Ow!" Peaches yelped in pain.

Soon the trio saw the tree opens it's eyes as it grumpily spoke

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We've been walking a long ways and we were hungry and-!" Peaches started but shook her head as she realises she was talking to a tree as she asked

"Did you say something?"

"Of course I spoke! What am I? A mute?" The tree scoffed.

"No it's just we never heard a tree spoke where we live" Louis replied.

"I see...So you three were hungry huh? Well how would you like to have someone come along and pick something off of you?" The tree grumpily replied.

"Sorry, we didn't know" Louis apologised

"Come on guys, you two don't want any of those apples" said the Scarecrow

"What do you mean by that?! Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be?!" The tree angrily snapped.

"Oh no! It's just that we don't like little worms!" The Scarecrow replied.

"Why you!" The tree growled as the trio jumped away from it.

"Oh so much for not getting us into trouble" Louis sarcastically replied.

"Just shush for a minute, I'll show you how to get apples" said the Scarecrow.

Soon he sticks his tongue at the tree as it angrily threw apples at them.

"Hooray! I guess that did it! Help yourselves you two" The Scarecrow laughed as he and Peaches grabs some apples.

Suddenly one of them hits Louis and it flew him away from the others.

"Louis!" Peaches gasped.

"Are you OK buddy?" The Scarecrow called out.

Everything was silent for a moment until Louis calls out

"Guys! You might wanna come and see this"

Peaches and the Scarecrow looked at each other as they then goes to where Louis is.

"What is it Louis?" Peaches asked.

Louis points to the right as they can see a large mammoth made of metal as it was frozen like a statue.

"Why, it's a mammoth! A mammoth made out of tin!" The Scarecrow replied.

"What's tin?" Peaches asked Louis.

"No idea" Louis shrugged.

Peaches took a closer look at the Tin Mammoth as she can see that the mammoth resembles like her father, Manny.

"He looks like my dad" said Peaches.

"Only he's not sliver" said Louis.

Suddenly they can something mumbling as they looked at the Tin Mammoth.

"Did that thing say something?" Louis asked.

The Scarecrow leans closer as he can the Tin Mammoth mumbling

"It did! It said Oil can" said the Scarecrow.

"Oil can what?" Louis asked in confusion.

Soon Peaches found a can of oil near her as she picks it up and said

"Is this it?"

The Tin Mammoth mumbled back and the Scarecrow replied.

"It is"

He took the can from Peaches and asked the Tin Mammoth.

"Where do you want to be oiled first?"

The Tin Mammoth mumbled again as Louis asked.

"What did he say?"

"He said his mouth" said the Scarecrow.

Soon he oils the Tin Mammoth's mouth as the mammoth moves it mouth and opens it as he gasps

"My... my...my goodness! I can talk again!"

"Wow!" Peaches and Louis gasped.

"Please oil my legs and oil my trunk pretty please" The Tin Mammoth begged.

The Scarecrow nodded as he oils his tail, legs and trunk and soon the Tin Mammoth started walking as he reaches to the yellow brick road.

"Wow! I never felt like this in ages" The Tin Mammoth replied.

"What happened to you?" Peaches asked as she and the others walked up to him.

"Well, about a year ago I was minding my own business when suddenly it started to rain and before I can get to cover, the rain hits me and I rusted solid. I've been that way ever since until you three came" The Tin Mammoth explained.

"Well, you're perfect now" Peaches happily replied.

"Perfect? Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect! Go ahead! Bang on it!" The Tin Mammoth replied.

Peaches softly bangs on the Tin Mammoth's chest as it makes rumbling echo on the inside

"Beautiful! What an echo!" The Scarecrow said.

The Tin Mammoth sadly shook its head and replied

"It's empty... My creator forgot to give me a heart"

"No heart?!" The trio gasped in alarmed.

"No heart...Just emptiness" The Tin Mammoth sadly replied.

"Now wait just a minute! How could you be alive if you haven't got a heart?" Louis asked as he was confused.

"Kid, this is OZ, Anything is possible" The Tin Mammoth replied

"So what would you do if you had a heart?" The Scarecrow asked.

The Tin Mammoth sits down and sings

_When a man's an empty kettle,_

_He should be on his mettle._

_And yet I'm torn apart._

_Just because I'm presuming'_

_That I could be kind-a human,_

_If I only had a heart._

_I'd be tender - I'd be gentle_

_And awful sentimental_

_Regarding Love and Art_

_I'd be friends with sparrows_

_And the boy who shoots the arrows_

_If I only had a heart._

_Picture me...a balcony...Above a voice sings low._

_Wherefore art thou, Romeo?_

_I hear a beat...how sweet!_

_Just to register emotion_

_Jealousy - Devotion -_

_And really feel the part,_

_I could stay young and chipper,_

_And I'd lock it with a zipper,_

_If I only had a heart...!_

"You know, I was just wondering why you couldn't come to Emerald City with us to ask the Wizard of Oz for a heart" Peaches replied.

"Emerald City? Why, that's a long and dangerous journey. And it might rain on the way" The Tin Mammoth replied

"Dangerous?! Glinda never told us that" Louis gasped.

"Calm down Louis, We'll be OK" Peaches soothed.

"But you've just been saying how much you want a heart" said The Scarecrow.

"And we'll keep the oil-can handy" said Louis.

"Well, suppose the Wizard wouldn't get me one when we got there?" The Tin Mammoth asked.

"But he will! He must! We've come such a long way already" Peaches replied.

Suddenly they heard an evil laughter as they turn around to the see the Wicked Witch of the West on top of a tree.

"Guess who?!" The Witch evilly greeted.

"Umm...The Witch of the West?"Louis nervously asked.

"How did you know who I am?" The Witch asked.

"Um...I was with Peaches, In Munckinland" Louis nervously replied.

"Oh yeah, you're the weiner!" The Witch replied.

"I'm a molehog!" Louis angrily exclaimed.

"Eh whatever" The Witch scoffed.

"What do you want?" Peaches angrily asked.

"What do you think I want? I want those slippers" The Witch snapped.

"Can't you buy another pair?" Louis asked.

"No! Why do you say that?" The Witch asked.

"This is OZ! Anything is possible" Louis replied.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of" The Witch laughed.

"Hang on! I only said what he said!" Louis exclaimed as he points to the Scarecrow.

"Did I say that?" The Scarecrow asked in confusion.

"Helping them along, are you, my fine gentlemen? Well, stay away from them or I'll make my underwear out of you!" The Witch snapped at the Scarecrow.

"Hey that's not nice" The Tin Mammoth snapped.

"And you! I'll use you for a bee-hive!" The Witch evilly replied to the Tin Mammoth.

"Leave them alone!" Peaches growled.

"Wanna play a game?" The Witch changed the subject.

"Oh! I love games" The Scarecrow cheered.

Here, Scarecrow! Want to play ball?" The Witch chuckled.

She then creates a ball of fire as she leaves it in the air and swings her broom back like a golf club as she yells

"FORT!"

She hits the balls with the broomstick as Peaches grabs a giant log with her trunk and hits it back to her.

"Uh oh!" The Witch gulped.

The ball of fire hits the Witch on the head as she falls down to the bushes and when she came out, she groans

"You hit me in the head"

"You tried to hurt my friends" Peaches snapped.

"You hit me in the head!" The Witch angrily yet slowly repeated.

"Well you deserved it you old hag" Peaches snapped.

"Why you little brat! I outgha destroy you here right now" The Witch growled.

Suddenly she hears her pocketwatch ringing as she adds

"Ah but my soap operas are gonna be on soon...So I'll get to you later"

The four heroes looked at the Witch confusingly as she hops on her broom and evilly laughs

"So long losers!"

She then flew away in the sky as she cheers

"Houston! We have lift off!"

The Tin Mammoth and The Scarecrow went up to Louis and Peaches as the Scarecrow said  
"I'm not afraid of her. I'll see you two get safely to the Wizard now, whether I get a brain or not! Make underwear out of me will she? Yeah right (!)"

"I'll see you two reach the Wizard, whether I get a heart of not. Bee-hive? Ha! Let her try and make a bee-hive out of me!" The Tin Mammoth bravely replied.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much guys!" Peaches thanked.

"We don't know what we do without you" Louis replied.

"No worries" The Scarecrow replied.

"We're with you till the end" The Tin Mammoth winked.

"We'll see to it that the Wizard gets you a brain" said Peaches.

"And you a heart" Louis added.

"Thanks" The Tin Mammoth and Scarecrow replied.

"To Oz?" Peaches and Louis asked.

"To Oz!" The Tin Mammoth and the Scarecrow cheered.

As they went on their way to the Emerald City, The four began singing

_We're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz_

_If ever a Wiz there was._

_If ever, oh ever a Wiz there was_

_The Wizard of Oz is one because_

_Because, because, because, because, because_

_Because of the wonderful things he does_

_We're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

* * *

**The Tin Mammoth (who resembles Manny) now joins Peaches and the others!**

**Will they make to the Emerald City?**

**Will they confront the Witch of the West again?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. The Cowardly Lion

**Chapter 7: The Cowardly Lion**

* * *

An hour has passed as the heroes went off to the deepest parts of the forest as they can hear crows squawking and wind howling through the air.

"I don't like this forest! It's dark and creepy!" said Peaches

Of course, I don't know, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter" said Louis.

"We'll be OK" said The Scarecrow.

"Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?" Louis asked.

"We might" The Tin Mammoth replied

"Animals that eat straw?" The Scarecrow whimpered

"Some but mostly lions, and tigers, and bears" The Tin Mammoth replied.

"Lions?" Peaches gasped.

"Tigers?" Louis gulped

"And bears?" The Scarecrow whimpered.

Sudden they heard a roar as the heroes screamed in alarm as they saw a sabre toothed lion that resembles Diego growing and hissing at them.

"Run!" Louis screamed.

They tried to run from the lion but was then halted by him when he stands in front of them.

"Get behind us you two" The Tin Mammoth said.

Peaches and Louis got behind the Tin Mammoth and Scarecrow as the Lion growls at them

"Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Which one of you first? I'll fight you both together if you want! I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back! I'll fight you standing on one foot! I'll fight you with my eyes closed"

"Look sir, We don't want to have any problems" The Tin Mammoth calmly replied.

"Ooooh...Think you're tougher than me, eh?" The Lion deviously replied

"Have mercy!" The Scarecrow cried.

"You want a piece of me hmm?" The Lion growled at the Scarecrow.

"Leave us alone" The Tin Mammoth snapped.

Oh, scared, huh? Afraid, huh? How long can you stay fresh in that can? Come on, get up and fight, you shivering junk yard!" The Lion furiously hissed.

"Hey!" The Tin Mammoth growled.

"Put your hands up, you lop-sided bag of hay!

"Now that's getting personal, Lion" The Scarecrow whimpered.

"Yes, get up and teach him a lesson" The Tin Mammoth encouraged

"What's wrong with you teaching him? You're taller than him" The Scarecrow asked.

"I hardly know him" The Tin Mammoth replied

"Alright! Enough! Stop it! We're trying to get to the Emerald City and we don't need some rude feline insulting us" Louis snapped as he threw a rock at the lion

"I'll get you first weiner" The Lion growled.

"Uh-Oh!" Louis gulped.

The Lion chases after Louis as the molehog runs to Peaches.

"Peaches! Watch out!" The Scarecrow exclaimed.

Just before the Lion could touch Peaches, the female mammoth slapped the lion hard in the face.

The Lion stops and looks at Peaches and then begins to cry as he sobbed

"What did you do that for? I didn't bite him"

The three males looked at each other in confusion as Peaches angrily replied.

"No, but you tried to! It's bad enough picking on a straw man, but when you go around picking on poor little molehogs"

"Well, you didn't have to go and hit me, did you? Is my nose bleeding?" The Lion cried.

Peaches looks at the nose and replied.

"No...Gees, what a fuss you're making. Well, naturally, when you go around picking on things weaker than you are, You're nothing but a great big coward!"

"Peaches, Don't be too harsh" The Tin Mammoth said.

"No she's right, I am a coward! I haven't any courage at all. I even scare myself! Look at the circles under my eyes, I haven't slept in weeks" The Lion sobbed.

"Why don't you try counting sheep?" The Scarecrow asked.

"That doesn't do any good, I'm afraid of them" The Lion cried.

"Oh, that's too bad" The Tin Mammoth replied in pity

"Don't you think the Wizard could help him too?" Louis suggested to the others.

"I don't see why not" The Scarecrow replied

"Why don't you come along with us? We're on our way to see the Wizard now. To get him a heart" said Peaches.

"And him a brain" Louie added.

"I'm sure he could give you some courage" Peaches replied.

"Well, wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of a cowardly lion? I would" The Lion sniffed as he felt ashamed for what he did.

The others smiled at him and shook their head as Peaches replied

"No, of course not"

"Gee, that's awfully nice of you! My life has been simply unbearable" The Lion sniffed as he smiles at the others and then he starts singing

_Yeah, it's sad, believe me, Missy_

_When you're born to be a sissy,_

_Without the vim and verve._

_But I could show my prowess!_

_Be a lion not a mou-ess!_

_If I only had the nerve_

_I'm afraid there's no denyin'_

_I'm just a dande-lion!_

_A fate I don't deserve._

_I'd be brave as a blizzard!_

The Tin Mammoth joined in

_I'd be gentle as a lizard!_

The Scarecrow then sing

_I'd be clever as a gizzard!_

Peaches then sings

_If the Wizard is a Wizard who will serve._

The others nodded as the Scarecrow sang

_Then I'm sure to get a brain _

The Tin Mammoth sings

_A heart_

Peaches then sang

_A home_

The Lion finishes by singing

_The nerve_

"Does everything had to be a song every ten minutes?" Louis asked.

"This is OZ-!" The Lion started.

"Yeah I know, Anything is possible, I heard that before" said Louis.

"Well I guess all is forgiven now" The Tin Mammoth replied.

"Yep! Welcome to the group Lion" said The Scarecrow.

"Thanks" The Lion thanked.

"To OZ?" Peaches asked

"To OZ!" The Lion cheered.

They all continued their journey as they sang again

_Oh, we're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz._

_We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz_

_If ever a Wiz there was_

_If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was_

_The Wizard of Oz is one because_

_Because, because, because, because, because_

_Because of the wonderful things he does!_

_We're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

* * *

**So the Cowardly Lion (Diego) is now joining the group!**

**And they are getting closer to the Emerald City**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. The Poppies Field

**Chapter 8: The Poppies Field**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Wicked Witch's castle, The Witch of the West was lying down on the couch with the crystal ball as a TV as she keeps her fingers to change the channel like a remote.

"And coming up next, The Ellen Munchkin Show"

"Boring" The Witch yawned and changes the channel.

"Today on What's That Monkey Doing With My Wand?"

"Seen it already" The Witch groaned.

"Today on Judge Ozian"

"Pfft!" The Witch scoffed and changes the channel again.

"We now return to The Oz and The Beautiful"

"Oh Brad! I need to tell you something, You're not the father of my child"

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! Man this show is funny!" The Witch laughed.

Soon a big ape who resembles Gutt enters the room as he bows before the Witch.

"Mistress, I have news for you"

"What now Chistery, I'm trying to watch my favourite comedy show" The Witch groaned.

"The mammoth with the rat has got another member of the group" said Chistery.

The Witch goes to the crystal ball as she sees the five heroes on their way to the Emerald City

"So you won't take warning, eh? All the worse for you, then! And since I'm bored, I'll take care of you now instead of later!" The Witch replied.

"What are you planning to do mistress?" Chistery asked.

"You'll see" She evilly chuckled.

Soon she got her spell book and goes through the pages as she evilly said

"When I gain those ruby slippers, my power will be the greatest in Oz! And now, my beauties! Something with sleeping powers in something that is attractive to the eye and soothing to the smell"

"Sleeping powers? Why not poison?" Chistery asked.

"Are you nuts? I'm not that type of witch" The Witch angrily snapped.

Soon she sees poppies in the path to the Emerald City as she adds

"Poppies! Poppies! Poppies will put them to sleep...sleep...now they'll sleep"

She casts her spell as green sparkles land on the poppies fields while the heroes were just out of the forest and sees the Emerald City ahead.

"Guys! Look! There's Emerald City! We're almost there at last!" Peaches cheered.

"At last!" Louis sighed in relief.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said The Tin Mammoth

"Yeah! It's just like I knew it would be" said The Scarecrow.

"He really must be a wonderful Wizard to live in a City like that!" said The Lion

"Well, come on then! What are we waiting for?" Louis replied.

"Nothing! Let's go" said Peaches.

Soon the five heroes ran through the poppies field as the spell is taking effect on Lion, Louis and Peaches.

The Scarecrow and The Tin Mammoth looks behind them and sees the others being slow and struggling.

"Something's not right" said The Tin Mammoth.

"Guys! What's wrong?" The Scarecrow asked.

"I...I don't know but I feel sleepy" Peaches yawned.

"Me too" Louis yawned as he falls to sleep on the ground.

"Maybe we should rest" Peaches yawned again and falls asleep as well.

"But you can't rest now! We're nearly there!" The Scarecrow softly cried.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" The Tin Mammoth cried.

"Don't cry or you'll rust yourself again!" said The Scarecrow.

"Come to think of it, forty winks wouldn't be bad" The Lion yawned as he falls to sleep too.

"This is terrible!" The Scarecrow replied.

"Why?" The Tin Mammoth asked.

"The Poppies Field never made anyone sleepy...unless..." said the Scarecrow.

He touches a poppy as it then glows green.

"Oh my god! The poppies are under a spell! It's the Wicked Witch! She did this" The Scarecrow gasped.

"What'll we do? Help! Someone help us!" The Tin Mammoth cried.

"It's no use screaming at a time like this! Nobody will hear you!" The Scarecrow replied.

In Munckinland, Glinda was preparing an spell from a rookie spell book as she watches the heroes from a giant bubble.

"Hang on guys, The Witch of the West may have stripped my powers but she hasn't stripped one of the magic books power" said Glinda.

She then casts a spell that stops the sleeping spell in the poppies field and soon a bright ball of light appeared out of the magic book and flies to where the heroes are.

"Look!" The Scarecrow gasped as he points to the ball of bright light.

Soon it went off like a firework and snow falls on the poppie field.

"It's snowing! Do you think Glinda did this?" The Tin Mammoth sobbed as he can't help himself from crying.

"It could be! I hope it works" The Scarecrow replied.

Soon they saw the trio waking up from their sleep.

"It does help! Guys, you're waking up!" The Scarecrow cheered.

"*yawns* What happened?" Peaches yawned.

"Why is it snowing?" Louis asked.

"Unusual weather we're having, ain't it?" The Lion added.

"Well the Witch casted a sleeping spell on these poppies and since I'm made of hay and the Tin Mammoth is made of metal, We were unaffected by the spell and luckily Glinda saved you three from the Witch's spell, Isn't that right Tin Mammoth?...Tin Mammoth" said the Scarecrow.

The four heroes turn to see the Tin Mammoth rusted and frozen again.

"Oh no! He's rusted again" Louis said.

"Give me the oil can" said Peaches as she gets the oil can off from the Scarecrow and uses it on the Tinman.

Back in the Witch's castle, The Witch of the West as she saw the heroes getting the Tin Man moving again.

"Grrrr! Curse it! Curse it! Somebody always helps the girl and that rodent!" The Witch cracked.

"Couldn't you destroyed Glinda from the beginning madam?" Chistery asked.

"No you fool! I need to make her suffer first...But shoes or no shoes, I'm still great enough to conquer her and the Wizard. And woe to those who try to stop me and that includes that little mammoth and her little rat!" The Witch yelled.

She then storms off to the closet as she throws out a few things.

"OK! Where is it? I had it in here somewhere! Where's my broom?" The Witch grumbled.

Soon she came laughing evilly with the broom in her hand and cheers

"To The Emerald City as fast as lightning"

Soon she flies out of the window and said

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_! I believe I can fly!_"

Suddenly the Witch hits a tree and falls to the ground.

Chistry looks out of the window as he can hear the Witch shouting

"I'm OK"

He then sees her flying away again to the Emerald City.

* * *

**The heroes have escaped from the Witch's spell thanks to Glinda**

**Now they're close to the Em****erald City**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. Emerald City

**Chapter 9: Emerald City**

* * *

Soon the five heroes have finally reached the Emerald City as they getting so excited to finally meet the great and powerful Wizard of OZ.

They got to the huge door that is the entrance to the Emerald City itself as Louis pulls a rope that rings a tune like a doorbell.

"How do you know that would happen?" The Scarecrow asked.

"I didn't, I just pulled the rope and see what happens" Louis replied as he shrugs his shoulders and blushed.

Soon a tiny window opens as they heroes can see a rabbit wearing a green top hat as he shouts

"Who rang that bell?"

"He did" The Tin Mammoth said.

The rabbit who resemble Squint replied

"Can't you read?"

"Read what?" Louis asked.

"The notice" The rabbit replied.

"What notice?" The Lion asked as he looks at the door to see that there was nothing on it.

The rabbit known as The Emerald Guard looks down and groans

"Oh not again! One moment"

Soon he went down for a moment then reappears with a sign pinned to the door and closes the window. The heroes then look at the sign and together they said

"Bell out of order! Please knock"

"OK then" Peaches shrugged.

She then bangs on the door as the Emerald Guard appeared from the small window and happily said

"That's more like it, Now state your business here lads"

"We wish to see the Wizard of Oz sir" said Louis.

"The wizard? But no one sees the Great Oz! No one has seen him! Even I haven't seen him" The Emerald Guard.

"How do you know there is one?" Peaches asked.

"Because he's-! Oh you're wasting my time!" The Emerald Guard grumbled.

"Please, Please! Let us see him! I have to see the Wizard of OZ, Glinda the Good sent us" Peaches begged.

"Prove it" The Emerald Guard replied.

"She's wearing the ruby slippers that Glinda gave her" said Louis.

Peaches shows the Emerald Guard the ruby slippers as the rabbit happily cheered

"So you're the one who defeated the Witch of the East! Why didn't you say so? Very well, Just wait one moment!"

The rabbit closes the window and soon the large door opens as the heroes were amazed by the view of the Emerald City.

"Welcome to the Emerald City my friends" said the Emerald Guard.

"This is so beautiful!" Peaches gasped.

"Yeah" The Lion gasped.

"Follow me!" I'll take you to the Wizard" said The Emerald Guard.

As they head towards the door to the Wizard of Oz's palace, they heard the people in the Emerald City singing

_"Ha- ha - ha, Ho - ho - ho - And a couple of tra - la - las_

_That's how we laugh the day away, In the Merry Old Land of Oz!_

_Bzz - bzz - bzz, Chirp - chirp - chirp - And a couple of La - di - das_

_That's how the crickets crick all day, In the Merry Old Land of Oz!_

_We get up at twelve and start to work at one._

_Take an hour for lunch and then at two we're done._

_Jolly good fun!_

_Ha - ha - ha, Ho - ho - ho - And a couple of tra - la - las_

_That's how we laugh the day away, In the Merry Old Land of Oz!"_

"This is amazing" said The Scarecrow.

"Let's head to the Wizard" said The Tin Mammoth.

"Hold on guys, You can't go to the wizard like that! Girls! A little help here" said the Emerald Guard.

Soon five girls tooks each one of the heroes to a salon as two guys fix the Scarecrow up as they sing

_"Pat, pat here, Pat, pat there, and a couple of brand new straws._

_That's how we keep you young and fair In the Merry Old Land of Oz!"_

Three guys were cleaning and shining the Tin Mammoth as they sing

_"Rub, rub here, Rub, rub there, Whether you're tin or brass_

_That's how we keep you in repair In the Merry Old Land of Oz!"_

Four girls were making Louis and Peaches more proper and prettier.

_"We can make a dimple smile out of a frown"_ One of the girls sang.

"Can you even dye my eyes to match my gown?" Peaches asked.

"Uh-huh!" Another girl nodded.

"Jolly Old town!" Louis cheered.

Five girls were trimming and making the Lion neat as they sang

_"Clip, clip here, Clip, clip there, We give the roughest claws"_

The Lion blushed and sang

_"That certain air of savoir faire, In the Merry Old Land of Oz!"_

"Now you guys are ready to see the Wizard!" said the Emerald Guard.

"Let's go" Louis cheered.

As the five heroes followed the Emerald Guard, they heard more singing outside

_"Ha - ha - ha - Ho - ho - ho - Ho - ho - ho - ho -_

_That's how we laugh the day away In the Merry Old Land of Oz!_

_Ha - ha - ha, Ho - ho - ho - Ha - ha - ha -ha - ha_

_That's how we laugh the day away, In the Merry Old Land of Oz!"_

"Why does everything have to be in song?" Louis asked.

"Lad, this is OZ! Anything's possible" said the Emerald Guard.

"I know that" Louis sighed.

Suddenly they heard evil laughter as the heroes and the people of Emerald City looked up and gasped in horror.

"W-Who's is that?! Who is that?!" The Lion cried.

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West! She's found us again!" Peaches gasped.

"When will she give us a break?!" Louis whimpered.

In the air, The Witch laughed evilly as she uses her broom to send out dark smoke in the air as she makes a message made out of clouds.

"What is she writing?" The Tin Mammoth asked.

Soon the Witch stopped as the Scarecrow said

"It says: How am I doing? Call 5-5-5...What does that mean?"

"Darn it! Wrong message" The Witch groaned as she erases the message and makes another one.

"Now what is she writing?" Louis asked.

"She's writing: I feel like chicken tonight" The Tin Mammoth replied.

"What does that even mean?" Peaches asked.

"Doh! Wrong message again!" The Witch snapped as she tries again.

"Now what does it say?" The Scarecrow asked.

"It says: Get me the pepper!...What?" The Lion said as he was confused.

"Aaargh! Not again! Now think! What was I meant to write again? Oh yeah" The Witch said as she makes one last message.

"I think this was her message: Surrender Peaches..." said Louis.

"Oh my god" Peaches gasped.

"Wait! She's adding something" said The Tin Mammoth.

"What is she adding?" Peaches asked.

"Now it says: Surrender Peaches and weiner" said the Scarecrow.

"Hey!" Louis shouted at the witch as he felt offended.

Soon they heard the Wicked Witch of the West laughing evilly before she took off shouting

"See you around douchebags!"

* * *

**The heroes are in the Emerald City!**

**But the Wicked Witch has sent a warning to Peaches and Louis!**

**Will they see the Wizard of Oz?!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. OZ The Great and Powerful

**Chapter 10: OZ The Great and Powerful**

* * *

The Emerald Guard went up to the five heroes and said

"Quick guys, Come with me! I'll take you to the Wizard"

"OK, Let's go!" said Peaches.

The five heroes followed the Emerald Guard as the rabbit took them to the door of the Wizard's palace.

"Alright guys, Stay here, I'll let the Wizard know you're here" said The Emerald Guard,

Soon the rabbit went inside as the others were getting excited

"Did you hear that? He'll let the wizard know at once! I've as good as got my brain!" The Scarecrow cheered

"I can fairly hear my heart beating!" The Tin Mammoth gleefully replied.

"We'll be home in time for supper!" Peaches replied.

"Yeah!" Louis cheered.

In another hour, I'll be King of the Forest! Long Live the King!" The Lion purred.

The others bowed before the Lion as the feline blushes and chuckled

"Awww you guys are too kind"

"Your Majesty, if you were king, You wouldn't be afraid of anything?" Peaches asked.

"Not nobody, not nohow!" The Lion replied.

"Not even a rhinoceros?" The Tin Mammoth asked.

"Imposserous!" The Lion scoffed.

"How about a hippopotamus?" Louis asked

"No! I'll thrash him from top to bottomamus!" The Lion replied.

"Supposin' you met an elephant?" The Scarecrow asked.

"I'd wrap him up in cellophant!" The Lion laughed.

"What if it were a brontosaurus?" Peaches asked.

"I'd show him who was King of the Forest!" The Lion proudly replied.

"How?" The others asked.

The Lion looks at them with a serious look and starts explaining

"How? Courage! What makes a King out of a slave? Courage! What makes the flag on the mast to wave? Courage! What makes the elephant charge his tusk in the misty mist, or the dusky dusk? What makes the muskrat guard his musk? Courage! What makes the sphinx the seventh wonder? Courage! What makes the dawn come up like thunder? Courage! What makes the Hottentot so hot? What puts the "ape" in apricot? What have they got that I ain't got?"

"Courage!" The others finished.

"You can say that again!" The Lion laughed.

Soon the door opens as the heroes turn to the Emerald Guard heading towards them as he said

"The Wizard will see you now my friends"

"Thank you so much" Peaches thanked.

"No worries and good luck to all of you" The Emerald Guard replied and heads off.

Soon the five heroes enters the hallway path to the Wizard's palace as the front doors slammed behind them, making them jump in alarmed.

"Whoa!" Louis sighed in relief.

"This is a little creepy" said Peaches.

Wait a minute, fellahs. I was just thinking...I really don't want to see the Wizard this much. I better wait for you outside" The Lion nervously added.

He was about to turn around when the Tin Mammoth stopped him and holds him with his metal trunk.

"What's the matter?" The Scarecrow asked.

"Oh, he's just scared again" The Tin Mammoth replied.

"Don't you know the Wizard's going to give you some courage?" Peaches comforted the feline

"I'd be too scared to ask him for it" The Lion whimpered.

"Well don't worry Lion, we'll ask him for you" Peaches sweetly replied.

"O-OK" The Lion whimpered.

They kept walking through the hall as they saw another door when suddenly they heard a booming voice saying

"Come forward!"

The doors opened as the others felt scared, especially the Lion who was closing his eyes.

Soon they enter the throne room as they saw a giant frame with a mirror and a chair.

And on that chair, hovers a giant dinosaur head that resembles Rudy.

"Is that the Wizard?" Louis asked.

Suddenly the eyes of the giant head flashed open as red light was shining out of its eyes and the head floats in the air.

"Oh my goodness" Louis gasped.

"I wanna go home!" The Lion cried.

Soon the light dim to darkness as the lights above the Wizard's head as it roared in a booming voice

"I AM OZ!"

"Oh my Oz!" The Scarecrow gasped in alarmed

I am Oz, the Great and Powerful! Who are you?" The Wizard hissed,

"We're a group of friends" The Tin Mammoth replied.

"Who in Oz are you?! What in Oz are you?! Are you animal, vegetable or mineral?" The Wizard asked.

"Ummm..." The Scarecrow gulped.

"Three animals, One vegetable and one mineral your greatness" said Louis.

"Which ones are Peaches and Louis?" The Wizard asked.

"I am Peaches" Peaches greeted.

"And I'm Louis your great and powerful one" The molehog nervously greeted.

"And if you please sir, we come to ask-!" Peaches started.

"SILIENCE!" The Wizard bellowed.

"Aaaah!" Louis yelled.

"Oh goodness!" Peaches screamed as she holds Louis closely.

"The Great and Powerful Oz knows why you have come! Step forward Tin Mammoth" The Wizard replied.

The Tin Mammoth went forward as Peaches and Louis stepped back.

"So you come to me in hoping for a heart is that correct?" The Wizard asked.

"Yeah your greatness, Along the way we were wandering the yellow brick road when-!" The Tin Mammoth replied.

"That's enough" The Wizard growled.

"Eeek!" The Tin Mammoth yelped.

"Come forth Scarecrow" The Wizard demanded.

The Scarecrow quickly bows repeatedly as the Wizard asked

"What are you doing?"

"Bowing before you oh great one" The Scarecrow replied.

"Don't do that too much please" said The Wizard.

"Sorry" The Scarecrow apologised.

"I see that you wish for a brain do you" said the Wizard.

"Yes oh great, powerful, magical, taller, bigger and grand one" The Scarecrow nervously nodded.

"You can go back now" said the Wizard.

"Yep!" The Scarecrow quickly replied and jumps back.

"And you, Lion" The Wizard replied.

The Lion whimpers as he walks forward and was about to speak

"Well?" The Wizard demanded.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Lion screamed as he starts crying.

"Oh stop crying for Oz's sake" The Wizard groaned.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Frightening him like that when he's only here for your help" Peaches angrily scolded.

"Silience!" The Wizard bellowed.

The heroes went quiet for a moment until the Wizard added

"Know this all of you...The Great Oz has every intention of granting your wishes"

"Really?" Louis asked.

"You'll give us what we ask you for?" Peaches asked.

"Yes...But in order to do, You all must prove yourselves worthy by doing me one small task" said the Wizard.

"What do we have to do?" Peaches asked.

The Wizard gave the heroes a devious smile as he replies

"Bring me the spell book of the Wicked Witch of the West"

"What?!" The heroes asked.

"You heard me! Bring me the spell book and I shall destroy it and therefore my powers will be unlimited that I will grant your wishes and gives Glinda's powers back" said The Wizard.

"You know Glinda is powerless?" Peaches asked.

"The Great and Powerful Oz knows everything! I know you defeated the Witch of the East and how you two met these three and escaped from the poppies field" The Wizard explained.

"You really do know everything" Louis gasped.

"Thank you molehog...Now bring me the spell book to me and your wish will be granted" said the Wizard.

"But if we do that then the Wicked Witch of the West will destroy us" The Lion whimpered.

"Never fear my friends, As long as Peaches has the ruby slippers on her, The Wicked Witch of the West shall not destroy you" said the Wizard.

"This won't be easy guys...but if we must get what we ask for then we must do it and stop the Witch of the West once and for all" said Peaches.

"That's the spirit young lady! Now go!" The Wizard replied.

"Can I stay here instead?" The Lion asked.

"I said GO!" The Wizard bellowed.

The Lion exclaimed in fright and runs out of the palace as the others except Peaches follows him.

"Forgive my friend your powerfulness, He only wants courage" Peaches said.

"I understand Peaches" The Wizard replied.

"Well...I guess I'll be off for now" said Peaches.

"Good luck Peaches and be careful" The Wizard replied.

Peaches looks at the Wizard and smiles as she replies

"It won't be easy...But I will be brave!"

She then leaves the palace and catches up to the others as the doors closed behind her.

* * *

**Now they have met the Wizard**

**They must get the spell book of the Witch of the West**

**Will they defeat the witch?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find outs!**


	11. The Haunted Forest

**Chapter 11: The Haunted Forest**

* * *

Later at night the heroes headed off to find the Witch's castle as they enter the haunted forest.

"So we met the Wizard, ask him what we wish for and then he tells us to get a spell book and getting ourselves in danger" Louis whimpered.

"Come on Louis, If we get the book and let the wizard destroy it then his powers will be strong again and Glinda's powers will return" said Peaches.

Soon they sees a sign covered in rough slime as the Tin Mammoth read it

"I'd turn back if I were you"

"Good point, Let's go" The Lion whimpered and turns back.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere" said the Scarecrow as he holds the Lion to them.

"But I'm scared" The Lion whimpered.

"So am I but if we stay together, we can do this" Peaches encouraged.

"O-OK!" The Lion whimpered.

Meanwhile in the Witch's castle, The Witch was cooking some apple soup in the cauldron.

"Nice apple soup...NEEDS MORE BUTTER!" The Witch cracked.

"Coming mistress" said the winged squirrels that resemble Scrat and Scratte.

They poured butter in the soup as Chistery came back and bowed before her.

"Madam, The five of those buffoons are heading our way" said Chistery.

"Oh goodie! I love visitors!" The Witch cheered.

"Actually madam, It's that girl with the ruby slippers" Chistery said.

"Oh why didn't you say so? Why are they coming here? They're not coming to steal my crystal ball! They can take my broom and my hat but they'll never take my apple soup!" The Witch cracked.

"Actually they're here to get the spell book" said Chistery.

"Oh well in that case, they can have it" The Witch shrugged.

"But madam, If they get the book and destroy it, then you won't have anymore slippers or crystal balls or even apple soups" Chistery explained.

"Oh well in that case! Let's us how far they are...right after my favourite Witch shopping channel" said the Witch.

"Madam!" Chistery sternly replied.

"Oh fine ya big stupid monkey" The Witch grumbled.

Soon she looks at the crystal ball and sees the five heroes as she can hear the Lion whimpering

"I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks, I do, I do, I do, I do"

"You'll believe in more than that before I've finished with you" The Witch laughed.

"What is your next command madam?" Chistery asked

"Summon your army" The Witch replied.

"Team! Get over here!" Chistery yelled.

Soon three winged mammals that resembles Gupta, Flynn and Raz appeared before Chistery.

"Take your army to the Haunted Forest, and bring me that girl and that weiner! Do what you like with the others, but I want her alive and unharmed!" The Witch ordered.

"But what if they're prepared to fight?" Chistery asked.

"They'll give you no trouble, I promise you that. I've sent two possums on ahead to take the fight out of them. Take special

care of those ruby slippers. I want those most of all. Now, fly! Fly! Bring me that girl and her slippers! Fly! Fly! Fly!" The Witch replied.

Soon Chistery and his army flies away as they were off to the five heroes.

Meanwhile Peaches and the others were getting closer to the Witch's castle when suddenly they heard laughter.

"What was that?" Louis asked.

"I don't know" The Tin Mammoth replied.

Soon the Scarecrow felt something hits him as he yelped in pain.

"What's wrong?" Peaches asked.

"I felt something hit me" The Scarecrow replied.

"What do you mean-Ow!" Peaches yelped.

"Are you OK?" Louis asked.

"Something hit me" Peaches replied.

Soon they heard the laughter again as the team looks around until the Tin Mammoth shouted.

"Alright! Who's there?"

Soon they saw two winged opossums hanging upside the tree with rock spit shooters.

"Who are you?" The Lion asked.

The opossums that resembles Crash and Eddie fires their rock shooters at them.

"Ow!" They shouted.

The two opossums laughed at them and continued what they were doing.

"Stop! That's not funny" The Scarecrow shouted.

Suddenly Louis gasped as he cries

"Look!"

Soon the team looks up and sees Chistery with his army coming to them.

"RUN!" The Lion screamed.

Soon the three winged mammals attacked the three heroes as Peaches kept on running until Chistery grabs her and flies away with her.

"No! No! Noooooo!" Peaches cried.

"I got you now my pretty" Chistery evilly laughed.

"PEACHES!" Louis cried.

"LOUIS!" Peaches screamed as she was high in the air.

Suddenly the winged opossums grabbed Louis and flew away with him.

"Aaaaaaaah! Help me!" Louis cried.

"Team! Retreat" Chistery bellowed.

Soon the winged mammals flew away with Chistery who has captured both Peaches and Louis.

"Oh no! Poor Peaches and Louis!" The Tin Mammoth gasped.

"What do we do now?" The Lion whimpered.

"Help! Help me!" The Scarecrow cried.

They look down to see the Scarecrow being torn straw from straw as he was flat like a dead balloon.

"Scarecrow! What happened to you?" The Lion gasped.

"They tore my legs off and they threw them over there! Then they took my chest out and they threw it over there!" The Scarecrow replied.

"Oh that's you all over" The Tin Mammoth said.

"They sure knocked the stuffings out of you, didn't they?" The Lion added.

"Don't stand there talking! Put me together! We've got to save Peaches and Louis" said the Scarecrow.

As the Tin Mammoth and the Lion puts the straw back in the Scarecrow, They cannot help but fear for the worse for Peaches and Louis.

* * *

**Poor Peaches and Louis!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	12. The Witch Confronts Peaches

**Chapter 12: The Witch Confronts Peaches**

* * *

Meanwhile, Chistery and his army brought Peaches and Louis to the Witch's castle as they bring them to the Witch's chamber.

"Madam, The prisoners are here" Chistery replied.

"Not now Chistery, I'm watching the Oz Brother show" said the Witch.

"Madam, We have the girl with the slippers" Chistery replied.

"Oh! Ok then! Why didn't you say so?" The Witch replied.

Soon she walks up to Louis who was being hold by the two winged opossums.

"What a nice little dog!" said the Witch.

"I'm a molehog" said Louis.

"Eh whatever!" The Witch scoffed.

"Let go of me" Peaches snapped as she breaks free from Chistery's grip.

The Witch looks at Peaches and evilly replied

"And you, my dear! What an unexpected pleasure! It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness...Want some pepper soup?"

"No" Peaches refused.

Soon Peaches sees Louis being knife pointed by Chistery.

"What are you going to do with Louis? Give him back to me!" Peaches demanded.

The Wicked Witch evilly laughed as she replies

"All in good time, my little pretty, all in good time.

"Let him go" Peaches snapped.

"Certainly, certainly, when you give me those slippers" The Witch replied.

"Don't do it Peaches!" Louis cried.

"Very well!" The Witch growled as she turns to Chistery and snapped

"Tie that weiner up and drown him in the river"

"No! Please no! Here, you can have your old slippers! Just let Louis go!" Peaches cried.

"That's a good little girl. I knew you'd see reason" The Witch evilly giggled.

"Peaches, No!" Louis gasped.

The Wicked Witch was about to take the ruby slippers from Peaches when suddenly electricity hits the Witch's hands and sends her flying to the wall.

"Madam! Are you alright?" Chistery asked.

"Woo! That's just like the time I had with the spicy chilly soup" The Witch coughed.

"Can't you get the slippers?" Chistery asked.

"No you idiot!" The Witch snapped.

She then walks to Peaches and growls

"Fool, that I am! I should have remembered!"

"What do you mean?" Peaches asked.

"Those slippers will never come off, as long as you're alive" The Witch replied.

"What?!" Both Peaches and Louis gasped.

"You mean you're gonna kill her?" Chistery asked.

"Of course you stupid monkey" The Witch snapped.

"You can't do that! She's just a child" Louis shouted.

"When I am wicked you dumb dog" The Witch growled.

"Molehog" The army corrected her.

"Whatever" The Witch scoffed.

The Wicked Witch looks at Peaches evilly and added

"That's not what's worrying me, it's how to do it. These things must be done delicately or you hurt the spell:

"Pretty soon your friend will be a goner wiener" One of the winged opossums said.

"Yeah, Say goodbye to your mammoth weiner" The other winged opossum added.

Louis was getting very mad as he screams

"LEAVE PEACHES ALONE!"

She punches the opossums hard in the face as he knocks them out.

"Whoa!" The army gasped in alarmed.

"Wow! Did I do that?" Louis gasped as well.

"Run, Louis, run! Get the others" Peaches shouted.

Soon Louis runs out of the chamber as the Witch cries

"Catch him, you fools!"

The army chases after Louis as the molehog ran as fast as he can from the Witch's army.

"Get the rodent!" Chistery bellowed.

Louis then makes his way out of the gate as they almost close it on him. The molehog looks up and sees Peaches at the highest tower in the window.

"Don't worry Peaches! I'll be back with the others and we'll save you" Louis cried out.

"Louis! I love you!" Peaches cried back.

"I love you t-! Ah!"

Suddenly spears were flying at him as the molehog kept dodging them.

"Run Louis! Run" Peaches cried.

Louis runs into the forest as he rushes off to find the others. Peachs smiles gleefully and cheers

"Yes! He got away! He got away!"

The Wicked Witch was so furious that she pushes Peaches down to the ground and growls at her

"Which is more than you will! Drat you and your little dog!"

"Molehog" Peaches snapped.

"Whatever! You've been more trouble to me than you're worth, one way or another but it'll soon be over now!" The Witch evilly replied.

Soon Chistery enters the room as the Wicked Witch snapped

"Chistery! Put her in the trap cage"

"Yes madam" said Chistery.

The giant winged ape drags Peaches to the cage as the female mammoth looks up to see sharp spikes on top of the celing.

Chistery closes the cage door as the Wicked Witch gets an hourglass and tips it upside down.

"Do you see that? You have one hour! That's how much longer you've got to be alive! And it isn't long, my pretty! It isn't long!" The Witch evilly grinned at the female mammoth.

"W-What happens when the hour is over?" Peaches whimpered.

"Those spikes will fall and squish you to pieces" Chistery laughed.

"I can't wait forever to get those shoes!" The Witch snapped.

"Be patient madam" Chistery replied.

"No seriously my feet are aching here!...I'll be back in one hour, To claim what is mine from the start" The Wicked Witch replied.

She then turns to Chistery and said

"Come Chistery, It's time for me oil bath"

"Yes...madam" Chistery replied as he was disgusted but fakes his smiles at her.

Once the two villains left, Peaches lies on the ground crying as she feels doom waiting for her.

"What am I gonna do? I don't want to die!" Peaches sobbed.

Suddenly Peaches sees the crystal ball glowing as the female mammoth can see her parents in the crystal ball.

"Peaches! Where are you?" Ellie called out.

"Sweetie! It's your parents! Where are you?!" Manny called out.

Peaches cries out

"I'm here in Oz! I'm locked up in the Witch's castle and I'm trying

to get home to you, mum and dad!

The crystal ball then fades off as Peaches cries louder

"Oh! Mum! Dad! Don't go away! Help me! Come

Back! Come back!"

Soon the crystal ball lights up again but it only shows the Wicked Witch of the West mocking her

"Mummy, Daddy, come back!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Peaches screamed.

"I'll give you mummy and daddy, my pretty! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The Wicked Witch evilly laughed.

* * *

**Poor Peaches!**

**Will Louis find the others?**

**Will they save Peaches before it's too late?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. The Battle In The Witch's Castle

**Chapter 13: The Battle In The Witch's Castle**

* * *

Meanwhile, The Tin Mammoth and Lion was fixing the Scarecrow back up.

"There, Now that's the best we can do without any pins" said The Tin Mammoth.

"Don't worry about me. I'm all right. We must worry about Peaches and Louis" said The Scarecrow.

"But how can we find them? We don't even know where they are" said the Lion.

Suddenly Louis runs up to them crying

"Guys! Guys!"

"Look! There's Louis!" The Tin Mammoth replied.

"Louis! Are you OK?" The Lion asked.

"I'm fine but Peaches is in danger" Louis panted.

"Where is she?" The Scarecrow asked.

"She's at the Wicked Witch's castle! She needs help!" Louis replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? Take us to her" The Tin Mammoth replied.

Soon Louis leads the others to the Witches castle as they hide behind a few huge rocks and took a peek.

"What's that? What's that?" The Lion whimpered.

"That's the castle of the Wicked Witch!" Louis replied.

"Peaches's in that awful place?!" The Scarecrow gasped.

"Oh, I hate to think of her in there. We've got to get her out" The Tin Mammoth nearly cried.

"Don't cry now. We haven't got the oil-can with us and you've been squeaking enough as it is" said The Scarecrow as he stops the Tin Mammoth from crying.

"Who's them? Who's them?" The Lion pointed to the winged army.

"Those are bullies who tore me apart" said the Scarecrow.

"What do we do now?" Louis asked.

"I've got a plan how to get in there" said the Scarecrow.

"You got a plan?" The Lion asked.

"Yeah and you're going to lead us" The Scarecrow added.

"W-What?! Me?!" The Lion whimpered.

"Yes, you" The Scarecrow and Tin Mammoth replied

"I gotta get her outta there?" The Lion whimpered again

"We all will" said Louis.

The Lion took a breath and then soon relaxes as he finally felt brave and said

All right, Let's go in there for Dorothy! Wicked Witch or no Wicked Witch! Guards or no guards, I'll tear them apart!"

"That's the spirit Lion!" The Tin Mammoth cheered.

"Boys this will be dangerous so be careful" said Louis.

"There's only one thing I want you guy to do" said Lion.

"What's that?" The trio asked.

"Talk me out of it" The Lion whimpered.

"No!" The trio replied.

"Lion, go over there and distract them" Louis said.

"H-H-How?" The Lion stuttered.

"Makes some noises! Get their attention but don't get caught" Louis replied.

Soon the Lion hides behind the bushes at the other side and then makes noises like a rooster.

"What is he doing?" The Tin Mammoth asked.

"He's acting like a rooster" The Scarecrow replied.

"Oi vey!" Louis groaned.

Soon the Lion returns as Chistery came out of the gates and growled

"What's going on?!"

"There was a noise, Just over there" said the winged kangaroo.

"It may be that weiner again" The winged rabbit added.

"Find him!" Chistery bellowed and soon he and the others went to the location where the noise was.

The heroes then quickly sneaks into the castle which Louis leads them to the Witch's chamber.

"Peaches, are you in there?" Louis cried.

"Louis!" Peaches cried.

"It's her! Tin Mammoth! Open the door" Louis replied.

Soon the Tin Mammoth breaks the door open as the others reaches to the cage where Peaches is.

"Peaches! Are you OK?!" Louis asked.

"Please let me out before those spikes fall and crush me" Peaches sobbed.

The others looked up as The Scarecrow gasped

"Oh my god!"

"Get out of there" The Lion cried.

"Stand back" The Tin Mammoth replied as he was to break the cage open.

"Oh, hurry! Please hurry! The hour glass is almost empty!" Peaches cried.

The Tin Mammoth then rips the cage open as Peaches exits the trap and holds Louis as she was crying.

"Oh Louis! I was so scared" Peaches sobbed.

"It's OK sweetie, I'm here" Louis soothed.

Suddenly Chistery and his army enters the room as the big ape growls

"Going somewhere?!"

"You guys just won't quit" The Scarecrow groaned.

"Hand the girl over! NOW!" Chistery growled.

The Lion saw Peaches being scared and crying as he felt so angry for the first time as he glares at the evil army.

"You harm my friend and she's crying because of you! I'LL FORGIVE YOU!" The Lion bellowed.

"Lion? Are you OK?" The Scarecrow asked.

"Get them!" Chistery exclaimed.

Suddenly the Lion lets out a huge roar as the army stopped and runs away from the others in fears.

"Come back you cowards" Chistery shouted.

"Leave us be or else monkey" The Lion growled.

"You stupid furball" Chistery roared.

He charges at the feline but the Lion dodges the ape and grabs his tail as he starts swinging Chistery around like a lasso.

"Leave-my-friends-alone!" The Lion angrily exclaimed.

He throws Chistery away as the big ape hits the wall and groaned in pain before passing out.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Louis cheered.

"D-Did I do that?" The Lion gasped.

"You did! You truly do have courage" Peaches replied.

"And I'm sure I have a heart now because I'm feeling very happy and cheerful" The Tin Mammoth happily sniffed.

"I'm sure I got a brain because I know we gotta get out of here before the Wicked Witch gets here" said the Scarecrow.

The heroes were about to leave when an explosion was erupted from the door as the Wicked Witch of the West emerges from the fire.

"*cough* *cough* Excuse me! I had baked beans just a few minutes ago" The Witch giggled.

"You almost killed Peaches! Why I ought to rip you apart!" Louis growled

Going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it. Why, my little party's just beginning!" The Wicked Witch evilly replied.

"You monster! We will stop you!" Peaches exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" The Witch growled.

Suddenly she sends out fire around the edges of the chamber as Chistery woke up to realise he was on fire.

"Aaaaah! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" Chistery cried as he jumps out of the window and into the river.

"Next time wear fireproof clothes you stupid monkey" The Wicked Witch snapped.

"Oh no" The Scarecrow whimpered as he was scared of the fire.

"It's alright Scarecrow" The Tin Mammoth comforted.

"Well...ring around the rosy, a pocket full of fire! Thought you'd be pretty foxy, didn't you? Well, I'm going to enjoy destroying all of you one by one" The Witch evilly laughed.

"You won't win" Louis shouted.

"Oh yes I will because the last to go will see the first three

go before her and that mangy little wiener too" The Witch growled.

"I'm a molehog for the thousand time" Louis exclaimed.

"Whatever! Tell to the Oprah the Munchkin" The Witch scoffed.

Soon she lets out a ball of fire on her hand and evilly giggled

"How about a little fire, Scarecrow?"

"No! Please! No!" The Scarecrow cried as he runs.

The Witch chase after the Scarecrow as the others chased after the Witch.

Peaches then sees a bucket of water and gets it as she runs to the Witch and cried

"That's enough!"

She throws the water at the Witch as the old hag cries in agony.

"Owwww! My eyes! They hurt" The Witch cried.

"What's wrong?" Peaches asked in confusion.

"You splashed water on my eyes" The Witch snapped.

"You tried to burn my friend!" Peaches snapped back.

"You splashed water on my itching eyes" The Witch growled.

"Wasn't she meant to melt?" The Lion asked.

"Of course not! I'm not that kind of witch! That was my aunt" The Witch snapped.

"You mean you had a aunt?" The Tin Mammoth asked.

"Well duh! I also had a mother, a sister and a father" The Witch scoffed.

"Oh well that explains much" The Scarecrow replied.

"That dress was made by my mum" The Witch cracked.

"Sorry to hear that" The Tin Mammoth replied.

"I hated my mother" The Witch growled.

"Well then your dad must be an idiot" The Lion nervously chuckled.

"Shut your mouth Lion! I love my daddy" The Witch snapped.

"Eeek! Sorry!" The Lion whimpered.

"As for you my annoying pretty one! I'm sick and tired of your meddling and your whining attitude! It's time to put you down to your place where you belong" The Witched.

She then lets out a fire ball that surround the others except for Louis as the Witch charges up a fireball to Peaches.

"Peaches! Run!" Louis cried

"Enough games! This ends now!" The Witch growled.

"No! Please no!" Peaches sobbed as she was so scared.

"Say hi to my sister for me _sweet cheeks_" The Witch evilly giggled

"Peaches!" The Lion cried.

"We gotta do something" The Tin Mammoth whimpered.

"I can't look!" The Scarecrow sobbed as he covers his eyes.

Louis then sees a spell book on the floor as he picks it up and saw that it was the Witch's spell book.

"It's the Witch's spell book! The one that's the source to all her powers" Louis gasped.

He then looks back to the Witch and then to the book as he adds

"If I destroy it then she's finish"

Soon Louis starts to quickly drag the spell book to the fire and once he got there, he cried out loud to the Wicked Witch.

"Hey Witch! Burn in heck you old hag"

The Witch turns and sees Louis throwing the book in the fire as it quickly got burned to pieces.

"Noooooooo you cursed brat! Look what you've done!" The Witch screamed.

Suddenly she starts melting as she kept screaming

"I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world! What a world! Who would have thought a dumb little wiener like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness!? Aaaaah! Noooo! Nooooooo! I'm melting! Melting! Aaaaaaaah! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !"

And then finally there was nothing but her witch clothing on the floor, The Wicked Witch of the West is dead.

"Louis! You did it! You saved us!" Peaches cheered as she hugs Louis and kissed him.

"I didn't want her to destroy you or the others, you are the most important part of my life and I love you" Louis replied.

"I love you too Louis, You're the best" Peaches happily sobbed.

She gave Louis another kiss as the trio cheers for the two mammals and soon the Tin Mammoth sees the book that has nothing but the burned cover of the book.

"Hey guys! Look! It's the book! It's destroyed!" The Tin Mammoth cheered.

"So that means Glinda's powers are back" Peaches replied.

"And the Wizard's powers are stronger now" The Lion added

"Now we can go back to the Wizard and tell him the Wicked

Witch is dead!" The Scarecrow replied.

"And we can get our wishes! Let's go then!" Louis cheered.

The heroes then took the burned book and heads back to the Emerald City as they sang together

"_Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead._

_Which old Witch?_

_The Wicked Witch!_

_Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead._

_Wake up, you sleepy head._

_Rub your eyes_

_Get out of bed._

_Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead!_

_She's gone where the Goblins go_

_Below...Below...Below_

_Yo ho, let's open up and sing_

_And ring the bells out._

_Ding Dong! The merry-oh!_

_Sing it high_

_Sing it low_

_Let them know_

_The Wicked Witch is dead!_

_We're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz_

_If ever a Wiz there was_

_If ever oh ever a Wiz there was,_

_The Wizard of Oz_

_Is one because_

_Because, because, because, because, because_

_Because of the wonderful things he does._

_We're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"_

* * *

**__The others have saved Peaches!**

**Louis has destroyed the Wicked Witch of the West**

**Glinda's powers and Oz's powers are back**

**Now the heroes are off to see Wizard of Oz once last time!**

**The danger is over but will the Wizard grant them their wishes?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. Return To OZ

**Chapter 14: Return To OZ**

* * *

Once they got back to the Wizard's palace, the floating dinosaur head said

"Can I believe my eyes? Why have you come back?"

Peaches steps forward and puts the burned book to the ground and replied

"We've done what you told us! We've brought you the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West! Louis melted her"

The Wizard looks at Louis and asked

"You liquidated her, eh? Very resourceful!"

"Yes, sir... So we'd like you to keep your promise to us, if you please, sir" said Louis.

"Not so fast! Not so fast! My powers need to recharge some more. So go away and come back tomorrow!" said the Wizard.

"Tomorrow? But I want to go home now" Peaches gasped.

"You've had plenty of powers already!" The Scarecrow replied.

"Do not arouse the wrath of the Great and Powerful Oz! I said come back tomorrow!" The Wizard warned.

"If you were really great and powerful, you'd keep your promises!" Peaches snapped.

Do you presume to criticize the Great Oz? You ungrateful creatures! Just consider yourselves lucky that I'm giving you audience tomorrow, instead of twenty years from now" The Wizard hissed.

"He does have a point" said the Lion.

"Look Mr Wizard, It's just Peaches's parents are so worried about her and she's worried about them too" Louis tried to explain.

"I said I'll do it tomorrow and I never breaks promises! Now get out of my palace and come back tomorrow wiener" The Wizard bellowed.

Louis then got angry as he finally snapped

"If I told everyone once, I told everyone a thousand times! I am NOT a wiener"

The molehog then throws the book at the Wizard's head as it hits the dinosaur head.

Suddenly sparks begin to fly out of it as the Wizard's head falls to pieces as the heroes can see a weasel that looks like Buck inside the dinosaur's head.

"Is that...the Wizard?" The Tin Mammoth asked.

The weasel looked at the others in alarmed and chuckles nervously as he said in the microphone.

"The Great Oz has spoken! Pay no attention to that weasel! Go or I lose my temper! The Great and Powerful Oz has spoken!"

Peaches and the others walks up to the weasel as the female mammoth asked

"Who are you?"

The weasel who resembles Buck looks at the others and then sighs as he replies

"I am the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz"

"You are?" Louis asked.

"Yeah" The Wizard nodded.

"But if you're the Wizard then why do you hide in that thing?" The Tin Mammoth asked.

"Well I did it because the people of Oz expect this sort of thing and well I gave them what they wanted" said the Wizard.

"I see...Sorry I broke your thing" Louis apologised.

"Ah it's fine! I can always rebuild it" The Wizard replied.

"So if you're the Wizard then...you don't have any powers or magic like Glinda?" Peaches asked.

"Well I am a wizard, I built things and grant most people their wishes, with some help of Glinda of course...but no, I don't have powers" said the Wizard.

"What about the heart that you promised Tin Mammoth?" The Scarecrow asked.

"And the courage that you promised Cowardly Lion?" The Tin Mammoth said.

"And Scarecrow's brain?" said the Lion

The Wizard looks at the Scarecrow and hearfully chuckled as he explains

"Why, anybody can have a brain. That's a very mediocre commodity. Every pusillanimous creature that crawls on the earth or

slinks through slimy seas has a brain!"

"They do? Even me?" The Scarecrow asked.

"Oh yes my grand friend. You see, wack where I come from we have universities, seats of great learning where men go to become great thinkers and when they come out, they think deep

thoughts and with no more brains than you have... But! They have one thing you haven't got! A diploma!" The Wizard replied.

The weasel went to the drawers in the palace and find the Scarecrow a diploma.

"Therefore, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the Universitatus Committeeatum e plurbis unum, I hereby confer upon you the honorary degree of Th.D." The Wizard added.

"Th.D.?" The Scarecrow asked.

"That's Dr. of Thinkology!" The Wizard replied.

The Scarecrow bows before the Wizard as he recites the Pythagoras Theorem

"The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side"

Soon he realises what he said and cheers

"Yes! I've got a brain!"

The Wizard then turns to the Lion and said

"As for you, my fine friend, you're a victim of disorganized thinking. You are under the unfortunate delusion that simply because you run away from danger, you have no courage. However you're confusing courage with wisdom. Back where I come from, we have men who are called heroes. Once a year, they take their fortitude out of mothballs and parade it down the main street of the city. And they have no more courage than you have. But they have one thing that you haven't got!"

"And what's that Mr Wizard?" The Lion asked

The Wizard got out a royal metal and gives it to the Lion and replies

"A medal! Therefore for meritorious conduct, extraordinary valor, conspicuous bravery against wicked witches, I award you the Triple Cross"

"So what does that mean sir?" The Lion asked.

"It means you are now a member of the Legion of Courage!" The Wizard replied.

"Shucks, folks, I'm speechless!" The Lion chuckled as he blushes.

The Wizard then turns to the Tin Mammoth and said

"As for you, my galvanized friend, you want a heart! You don't know how lucky you are not to have one. Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable. I could have been a world

figure, a power among male mammals, a successful wizard, had I not been obstructed by a heart"

"But I still want one" The Tin Mammoth replied.

"I know and back where I come from there are men who do nothing all day but good deeds. They are called philosophers and doctors and their hearts are no bigger than yours. But they have one thing you haven't got! A testimonial!" The Wizard replied.

The Wizard bends down and gets a heart-shaped watch from his drawer and he gave it to the Tin Mammoth.

"Therefore, in consideration of your kindness, I take pleasure at this time in presenting you with a small token of our esteem and affection. And remember, my sentimental friend that a heart is not judged by how much you love, but by how much you are loved by others" The Wizard said.

The Tin Mammoth happily listens to his watch and replied.

"This is the happiest day of my life"

"Hey! What about Peaches and Louis?" The Scarecrow asked.

"I don't think there's anything in there for us" Louis said

"Well, no but on the contrary, I believe there is someone who can help you two get back home!" The Wizard replied.

"Really?" Peaches and Louis replied.

"Yes! We'll go and summon Glinda the Good here and she'll help you two get back home now that she has her powers back" The Wizard replied.

"Oh that is wonderful! You truly are a great wizard" Peaches happily said.

"Why thank you dear" The Wizard thanked.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Louis cheered.

"Yeah, Let's go" said The Wizard as they began to head outside to the Emerald City.

* * *

**The Wizard turned out to a weasel who looks like Buck**

**But he still gave the trio what they wish for!**

**Now it's Peaches and Louis's turn**

**Will the Wizard or Glinda send them home?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune for the last chapter!**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue: There's No Place Like Home**

* * *

Soon the Wizard and the others got to the stage podium of the Emerald City as he announced

"Follow Ozians! Thanks to our five brave heroes, The Wicked Witch of the West is dead"

The people in Emerald City cheered loudly as the Wizard added

"And now I will summon Glinda and together we shall send Peaches and Louis back home"

The crowd cheered again and the Wizard then summons a firework up as it blasted bubbles in the air. Soon Glinda came down in her big bubble and lands on the stage as she walks to the heroes and the Wizard.

"Glinda, Will you help us? Can you help us?" Peaches asked.

"You two don't need help anymore, You now have the power to return to the Ice Age" Glinda replied.

"We do?" Louis asked in confusion.

"Yes ever since you've destroyed the Witch of the West, The ruby slippers powers have chose to serve you" said Glinda.

"Wait...so before I had them, their powers answer to the Wicked Witch of the West?" Peaches asked.

"That's correct! Now it's magic answers to you and now those magic slippers will take you both home in two seconds!" Glinda replied.

"Now?" Louis excitedly asked.

"Whenever you wish" Glinda nodded

"That's wonderful" Louis cheered.

Peaches looks at the others as they were sad as she sadly said

"But it's going to be so hard to say goodbye! I love you all too"

Peaches and Louis walks up to the Tin Mammoth and hugs him as Peaches added

"Goodbye, Tin Mammoth, Please don't cry. You'll rust so dreadfully"

"Here's your oil-can. Goodbye my friend" Louis replied as he gives the Tin Mammoth his oilcan.

"Now I know I've got a heart...Cause it's breaking" The Tin Mammoth sniffed.

The two mammals went to the Lion next and hugged him as Louis said

"Goodbye, Lion. You know, I know it isn't right, but I'm going to miss the way you used to holler for help before you found your courage"

"I would never have found it if it hadn't been for you" The Lion sobbed as he returns the hug.

Soon they hug the Scarecrow as Peaches sniffed

"I'll miss you too Scarecrow, You truly are smart"

"Yeah, You really do have a brain" Louis replied.

"Thank you guys for everything" The Scarecrow sadly replied.

And at last the two mammals shook the Wizard's paw and they both said

"Thank you Wizard"

"My pleasure my friends" The Wizard replied.

"Are you two ready now?" Glinda asked.

"Yes we're ready now" said Peaches.

"Then hold onto each other and close your eyes, and tap your heels

together three times and think to yourself, There's no place like home...There's no place like home" Glinda replied.

Peaches and Louis did as Glinda said as they both chanted

"There's no place like home"

When Peaches opened her eyes, she was lying on a leaf bed as she looks up to see Ellie smiling at her.

"Peaches! You're awake" Ellie cheered.

"Mum!" Peaches happily cried as she hugs her mother.

Manny then sees Peaches awake as he happily cries

"Sweetie! You're awake!"

"Daddy!" Peaches cheered as her father hugs her.

Soon Louis and the others came by and saw Peaches awake.

"She's awake!" Sid cheered.

"Oh thank goodness" Louis sighed in relief.

"What happened guys?" Peaches asked.

"You got quite a bump on the head and when we found you thanks to Louis, we kinda thought there for a minute you was going to leave us" Diego replied.

"Oh but I did leave you guys and so did Louis and we tried to get back for hours" Peaches replied.

"There, there, lie quiet now. You just had a bad dream sweetie" said Ellie as she strokes her daughter's head and Louis lies next to her.

"But it wasn't a dream! It was an amazing place and you were there Louis, Don't you remember?" Peaches asked.

"No Peaches because it was just a dream like that Wonderland dream you told us about months ago" said Louis

"But there was some friends I met that looked like most of you" said Peaches.

The others heartfully chuckled as Peaches sadly asked

"Doesn't anybody believe me?"

"Of course we believe you, Peaches" Manny replied as he smiles at her daughter.

"What is that place called Peaches?" Sid asked.

"It was called the Land of Oz" Peaches replied.

"Wow! Sounds amazing" Sid replied.

"Oh trust me, you have no idea how beautiful Oz is" Peaches giggled.

"Can you walk now sweetie?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, I can" Peaches nodded as she stood up.

"OK because we have something to show you" said Manny.

Soon the herd leads Peaches to a cave as they all cheered

"Happy Birthday!"

Peaches gasped as the whole cave was covered in leaf type birthday decorations and there was food on the stone tables.

"So all this time you guys were avoiding me to plan a surprise birthday party for me" Peaches happily gasped.

"Sorry Peaches but it was only way we could that to surprise you" Manny replied.

"So all this time, you never thought of not being there for me anymore?" Peaches asked.

"Of course not sweetie, We would never abandon you" said Ellie as she hugs her daughter.

"We love you so much Peaches! You're part of this family" said Manny.

"Oh guys! Thank you" Peaches thanked.

"You're welcome sweetie" Ellie replied sweetly.

"Well come on guys, Let's party till my hips get loose like ham and cheese" Granny cheered as the other chuckled.

Louis then got up to Peaches's tusk and said

"Well Peaches, What do you think of this?"

Peaches lovingly looks back at her boyfriend and kissed him as she happily replies

"Oh Louis...There's no place like home!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well there you go my friends!**

**Peaches In OZ!**

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Stay tune for more stories in the near future**

**Until then, This is AG Wicked saying, Good day/night follow readers! :)**


End file.
